Unleashed
by cenachick1981
Summary: Two Personal Assistants learn the hard way, that things can go wrong at a WWE PPV but in the end, they gain the ultimate satisfaction.


**UNLEASHED**

**This is a one-shot story created by Heather and I. Warning we do not condone adultery, but after watching Money In The Bank tonight, forgive our naughty hormones and muses. Now onto the story:**

According to WWE Legend, the worst day to be a Personal Assistant to the WWE Superstars is during a Pay Per View. Unfortunately, for Heather Scott and Michelle Taylor, they were assigned to work Money in the Bank while the rest of the PA team was already on their way to either Green Bay or Minneapolis for their respective shows. This Pay Per View was guaranteed to be the number one seller for 2011 and Vince McMahon wanted his top two PAs on the job for the night. So far the show was not going to plan. Accidents were occurring in the ring and so far, Ignacio Almanza and Paul Wight were being rushed to the nearest hospital in Chicago for their respective injuries. The Raw Money in the Bank was occurring in the ring right now, and the two young women were trying to catch up with their usual charges, the Smackdown locker room to give them their itineraries for the next day.

"Guys, I am sick and tired of chasing after you like I was following a bunch of pre-schoolers!" yelled Heather as she was trying to pass out hotel room keys to the boys. "I could use some assistance here Michelle, so quit mothering Stephen and get your ass over here and help me!" Michelle sighed as she got off the lap of her boyfriend of six months, Stephen Farrelly and smoothed down her baby blue Burberry blouse and her black Kate Spade trousers. "Are you sure you don't need me to take you to medical to have your back checked out?" Michelle asked, concern apparent in her hazel eyes. Stephen chuckled and placed a tender kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "Lass, for the fifth time Ah told ye, Ah'm perfectly fine. Ye better go and help Heather before Ah have ta take you to medical meself." Michelle raised an eyebrow at Stephen as she sauntered off, the heels of her black patent Miu Miu pumps clicking on the floor.

"About time you got your ass over here. Take these and go after Heath and PJ. Lord knows what trouble those two are causing right now." Michelle rolled her eyes as she heard Heath whooping it up. "Heath Miller, I know this is your birthday weekend, but for god's sake, can you wait until we get to the hotel so you can party like a rockstar?" Heath just turned and stuck his tongue out at her as he started to down his fifth beer of the night. Michelle sighed as she shoved his hotel room key into his chest and proceeded to go to the locker room of her best friend and almost adopted brother, Randy Orton. She knocked on the door gently, and waited for the current World Heavyweight Champion to allow her entrance. Randy opened the door and smiled as he let Michelle enter the room that he shared with John Cena. Giving her a quick hug as the door closed, Randy sat down on the bench, and opened the top of his baby oil bottle and started to apply the shiny substance on his chest, and arms. Michelle rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a second bottle and started to apply the oil to his shoulders and back, giving him a gentle and soothing massage. The entire locker room knew of the sexual tension between the two, but Randy and Michelle have been oblivious to it. They have been best friends since 2005. Yes both were sexually attracted to each other, but Randy was a happily married man with an adorable three year old daughter and Michelle was completely committed to the first Irish born WWE champion. Placing his room key and her spare into his duffel bag, Michelle gave Randy a quick peck on his cheek as his good luck charm before slipping out the door and heading towards the Green Room.

Meanwhile, back in the common locker room, Heather was glaring at Stu Bennett with her arms crossed over her chest. "Stuart…you…trainer's…NOW!" He looked up at the 5'8' brunette beauty, taking in her curves in her Gray v-neck Herve Ledger dress with a Black Marc Jacobs blazer over it. Licking his dry lips, Stu's eyes drifted down to the rapid tapping of her foot in her Black Christian Louboutin Miminette pumps and slowly brought them back to her face. "I don't need to see the bloody trainers, I'm perfectly fine," he responded in a terse voice as if to challenge her authority over him. "You have been holding your ribs ever since you came back here and you are still favoring your right arm. Stop being a stubborn pain in the ass and take your scrawny butt to the trainers." Stu smirked as he stood to his full 6'7'' height and peered down at Heather. "I knew you have been checking my arse out." She let out a snort as she backed into the lockers, the small smile adorning her full red lips not going unnoticed by the handsome Brit. "Believe what you want Stu, just get to the trainers." He sighed as he ran a hand through his now unruly curls. "It's nothing that a nice hot bath won't cure. You are more than welcomed to join me if you would like." Heather marched up to him and poked her long slender finger into his massive chest. "Stuart Alexander Bennett, if you do not take yourself to the trainer, I am going to plant this Louboutin so far up your ass that you will be spitting out red leather until Survivor Series!" Growling in frustration, Stu punched the nearest locker and gave Heather a dark stare, his green eyes, now turning from a normal jade into a dark emerald as he glared down at her. Stephen stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stu, the lass is right. Ah know how hard Ah hit ye with the chair two weeks ago and the ladder tonight. Ye're hurt and need to get checked out fella." "Well, I can't perfectly well argue with the both of you, I'll go get checked out. But mark my words; this is a waste of time." Grabbing his duffel bag, Stu stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

Stephen sighed as he walked over to Heather and took her into his arms for comforting. "Ah don't understand why ye just won't tell him how ye feel. Everyone can see that ye love him." Heather wiped her eyes in his gray Burberry t-shirt and tried to compose herself. "There is no point Ste, I am not going to throw myself at a guy who clearly does not feel the same way." Tilting her chin up, Stephen forced her to look into his blue-grey orbs. "How do ye know he doesn't feel the same way lass? Any guy would be crazy not ta fall in love with ye." She snorted in disbelief as she shook her head. "Sure Ste, I got the men lining up to bang my door down." Stephen took in a deep breath as he realized Heather's defense mechanisms were taking over. "Yer putting yer walls up again lass. You and Lurch are two of me best friends. And I know he feels the same way about you." "If that was the case Ste, he would have said something by now." "Heather…" "If he felt that way, then why all the ring rats?" Stephen ran a hand over his face. "Because he doesn't think he is good enough for ye." Heather rolled her hazel eyes. "Now that is a load of shit. If anyone is not good enough, I'm not good enough for him." Running his hand over her cheek, Stephen leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Ye have no idea how desirable ye are." Heather shuddered at the soft caress and backed away from the 6'6" Irish man. "I have to get back to work and make sure everyone is situated. We will talk more at the hotel bar tonight." Stephen nodded as he watched Heather walk out of the room. Gathering his things, he headed into the shower, while hearing his girlfriend and best friend yell at Mike Mizanin and ordering EMTs to take him to the hospital. "It's going ta be a long night," Stephen said to himself as he started to wash his hair.

As they approached the Green Room after grabbing a bite to eat from catering, Heather was still fuming over the actions of the self-proclaimed "Awesome One." "That fucking idiot is going to cost himself six months of his career for doing something that fucking stupid. Dumbass dislocates his knee, has the trainer pop it back in and then the moron goes back out there? I'm dedicated to this business as much as anybody, but how fucking stupid can you get?" Michelle just nodded as she nibbled on her sandwich and watched the World Heavyweight title match being contested between Randy and Jason Reso. Reaching down, she went to grab her bottle of water and removed the cap. Looking up at the screen, she gasped in shock as the bottle slipped from her fingers and spilled out onto the floor. "Tell me I didn't just see, what I thought I saw." "If you saw Jay's loogie land in Randy's mouth, instead of on his cheek, then you were not seeing things." Michelle stood up. "I need to get out there and calm him down." Heather grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her back down. "Have you lost your mind? Yes we are the best PAs in the company, but Vince and Paul will not hesitate to fire your ass if you go out there." Michelle could only nod and stare at the screen as she watched her pseudo brother RKO Jay repeatedly on the Spanish announce table and muttering profanities every ten seconds. "Shit, there goes his check for the night." Michelle started to have tears form in her eyes and she wanted more than anything to comfort Randy. When Sam or Alanna were not around, Michelle was the only person who could snap Randy out of his "Viper" mode. Ironically, this was the same situation when it came to Heather and Stu when he went into full blown "Wade Barrett" mentality. When they cut to commercial for Summerslam, Michelle raced to the gorilla position, Heather fast on her heels. Randy appeared through the curtain a minute later and Michelle saw the anger in his eyes. "Randy…" WWE's Apex Predator looked over his right shoulder and saw the red head standing there, concern etched all over her features. "I'm fine Michelle." Cautiously she stepped towards him and placed a timid hand on his shoulder. "Randy, no one…." "I said I'm fine DAMNIT!" Randy shoved Michelle back into Heather and stormed off towards his locker room. Heather pulled Michelle into a hug as her partner's body shook and she sobbed into the brunette's shoulder. Michelle pulled away and wiped her eyes as she saw John and Phil approach for the final match. "Is everything ok?" John asked as he looked into Michelle's eyes. Not able to speak, Michelle could only nod. Heather looked into both men's' concerned faces and shook her head. "Jay's aim was a little off and Randy was a little short with her." Both John and Phil winced as both had been on the receiving end of Randy's temper. Phil pulled Michelle into a tight embrace. 'Hey don't sweat it kiddo, once I beat the over grown Fruit Roll-Up for the WWE title, what do you say we commemorate this occasion by getting you some new ink?" Michelle gave a sad smile, "While I appreciate the offer, I think I am just going to go back to the hotel, take a shower and go to bed. I am really not in the mood to celebrate anything." Phil nodded in understanding as John clenched his jaw. "Good luck tonight boys and please be safe," Michelle said as she gave both men a kiss on their cheeks. Heather nodded in agreement as Phil's music cued. "Be careful, we have had enough mishaps tonight." Phil gave the girls a little wave, as he went out for his "last match" in the WWE. Heather looked at Michelle and gave her friend another hug. "I can take care of everything else; you go back to the hotel and relax." Michelle nodded as she started to walk away. "Heather, please don't tell Ste what happened. The last thing I need is for a huge fight to break out and someone else going to the hospital because of me." "Alright Michelle, I'll just tell him you had a headache." Heather shook her head as she watched her friend retreat towards the parking lot.

Heather took a deep breath and started back towards the Green Room. She was glad that she had composed herself when she saw her boss walking in towards her. Vince gave her a smile and then a questioning look. "Where's Ms. Taylor?" "She had to make a head call sir." Vince smiled and said, "When she gets back, why don't the two of you go on back to the hotel and relax. You both did a wonderful job this evening." Heather smiled and nodded and rather than heading towards the Green Room, she went out the back to the parking area. Thirty minutes later, Heather arrived into the hotel and walked into the bar. The first thing she noticed was Heath ordering nineteen shots of hard liquor for himself, PJ and some ring rats that followed the boys back to the Hilton. Shaking her head in disbelief, Heather noticed Stephen and Stu sitting in the corner and walked over to them. "So what did the trainers say Mr. Bennett?" He looked up at the brunette and grasped the bottle of Stella in his long, thick fingers. "Two bruised ribs and I cannot compete until Saturday when we go to Pittsburgh." Heather nodded and sat down. "I figured as much, maybe next time you will get your head out of your ass and listen to me for once in your life." She then looked over at Stephen. "Ste, Michelle is not feeling well so she is in our room asleep." Stephen nodded and down the rest of his Guinness. "Looks like I'm crashing in yer room fella." "Well at least you do not snore like the ginja ninja over there," Stu pointed to Heath as the One Man Rock Band had two girls in his lap and blowing in his ears. Heather pouted and turned to Stu. "I guess this means insomniac movie night is canceled then."

Michelle was immersed in the shower, scrubbing her hair clean as she had Britney Spears cranking from her iPod. 'Stronger' was playing and that song was attempting to make her feel better. Little did she know that someone had just entered her room. Belting out the lyrics and she rinsed her hair, she began to think of her friendship with Randy and how she wished at one time she was the object of his affection instead of Sam. Sure they still had sleepovers and every now and then she would stay on his bus rather than a hotel room. But the boundary of crossing into dangerous territory never occurred. She leaned her head against the wall and let the water stream down her back easing the tension that was knotted there ever since Randy laid his hands on her. Her head shot up as she heard the shower door open and found herself face to face with the very naked Viper. "Randy what the hell are you doing here? Have you lost your…" Her words were cut off as he leaned down and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. She couldn't help it as her arms slipped around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss and pull her body against his. Michelle moaned as she felt his erection pressing into her toned stomach. "This is just between us," he growled as he pulled his mouth away. He stepped back out of the shower and pulled her with him. Still dripping wet, Randy picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He dropped her down and hovered over her. Michelle gazed up at him with a touch of fear in her eyes and slowly backed herself towards the headboard. "Randy…we can't. Stephen…Sam…" "What they don't know won't hurt them," he growled as he captured her lips again. He ran his hands down the side of her body pulling her legs up around him. He slid his right hand down between their damp bodies and slipped one thick finger inside her. Despite her best efforts, Michelle could not control her physical reaction and arched her back up into him. A second finger soon followed the first and he began pumping them in and out of her. As he was doing this, his thumb began to rub circles on the small bundle of nerves and sent shocks throughout her body. Her head thrashed back and forth and she started to moan. He pumped harder as he stared at her with icy blue eyes. Randy leaned down and his lips closed around her left breast, sucking hard on the nipple. This is all took to send her over the edge, as her body shook and trembled around his fingers. Pulling them out, he licked them clean, as he stared deep into her hazel orbs. "Don't even think for one second that I am done with you yet." Gripping his torrid length, he placed the tip at her entrance and with a snap of his hips, plunged all eight inches deep inside her. She cried out his name as she gripped onto his biceps, scoring her nails over the inked flesh. Creating a bruising grip with his hands on her hips, he pulled almost completely out, and then surged back inside her. His pounding thrusts nearly slammed her head into the headboard, causing him to release her hips in order to reach up and grab her shoulders. It didn't take long for her to feel her body tightening around him again. Biting into his shoulder, she clenched her muscles around his length as her released washed over her. Three more sharp thrusts were all it took and Randy let out a guttural moan as his own released flooded into her honeyed depths. Michelle was still shuddering in the aftermath and Randy could feel himself hardening again.

Looking down at her, Randy went limp when he saw the bruises starting to form on her pale skin. He could still feel the fury coursing through his veins along with the guilt of what he had just done to his best friend. However, she did not seem inclined to let him go just yet. Randy leaned down and lightly kissed her before slowly starting to move inside her again. Her hips began to roll as she instinctively begged him to move faster. Randy slid his arms underneath her body and lifted her up, turning to where she was straddling his lap. Michelle gave another roll of her hips and tightened her legs around his waist. Randy began to meet her move for move and thrust for thrust, dropping several light kisses on the bruises that were forming on her shoulders. Lifting his right hand to his mouth, he licked his finger before sliding it to the juncture of their bodies. Looping an arm around his waist, he once again began to stimulate the tiny nub that would make her see stars. The effects were almost instantaneous and he could feel the beginnings of her orgasm. Once again he could also feel his own impending explosion and brought his mouth to hers in a scorching kiss. She pulled away to scream his name as she tumbled over the precipice. He followed soon after and the two collapsed on the bed, their bodies entwined with each other. Michelle placed a timid hand over his heart, as Randy looked down at her with a smile on his face. They both knew this would only occur that night, but neither had any regrets as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Downstairs at the bar, Heather was thankful that she stopped to change her clothes before leaving the arena. Stu had just reminded her that Stephen slept like a log, which meant they could still have their weekly movie night. Heather smiled because Michelle generally did not like the brutal action movies that she and Stu adored and was thankful she would not have to endure 'The Notebook' for the fiftieth time. When Heather stood to take care of the tab, Stu could not tear his eyes from the sway of her hips as she approached the bartender. He looked over at Stephen and shook his head. "How the bloody hell is that woman still single?" Stephen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ye tell her I told ye this fella, and Ah will have ta kill ye. That lil' lass have had a rough life." Stu arched an eyebrow as he looked at his friend. "Are you talking about when she was in the military?" The Irishman shook his head and looked at Heather out of the corner of his eye. "Let me put it this way Stu, when she went for basic training, her sergeant didn't have ta break her. She was already broken and they put her back together as best they could." Stu's eyes widen at the implication as he looked back at the woman returning to the table with three final beers in her hands. "Well I got a Stella for Stu, a Guinness for Ste, and a Newcastle for me. Drink up because this is the last round." They did just that, neither man giving any indication of the conversation that just took place. Once they finished their drinks, they headed back up to the room Stu and Stephen were sharing for the night. Stephen plopped down on his bed and rested his arms behind his head, as Stu grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Heather pulled her boots off and left them by the door as she crawled into Stu's bed and leaned back against the headboard. Stu was looking through the channel guide in search of the perfect movie for the night. Unfortunately, the only movie that they both liked was one that they have seen countless times. Stu and Heather exchanged glances and she merely shrugged her shoulders. "At least we know we are going to like this," drawling a laugh from the two European men. "How do ye know Ah'm going ta like this movie lass?" Stephen questioned her. She responded with a grin, "You were the one who interviewed Troy Duffy last year about it. I'm still waiting for you to get that BDS tattoo, the Celtic Cross would be very appropriate." Ste grabbed the pillow and chucked it at her, to which replied "Thanks" and placed it behind her head. "Yer evil lass." She grinned and pointed at Stu. "Blame the handsome devil over here."

About a quarter of the way through the movie, Stu finally asked the same question he asked Stephen earlier. "Doll, why are you still single?" She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile. "I guess I haven't found someone crazy enough to put up with me yet." Stu leaned up and looked in her eyes. "A man would have to be crazy not to want you." Heather's breath hitched in her throat as Stu captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Stephen watched as the two were entangled in a deep, passionate kiss, the ache in his loins becoming almost unbearable. Heather pulled away and looked up at Stu. "You could have any girl that you desire, why would you want me?" Stu let out a deep chuckle. "Perhaps it is because you are the one that I desire; I just never had the courage to act upon it until now." He pulled her up to where she was kneeling as he continued to lightly kiss her as his hands began to palm her full breasts. A gasp escaped her when she felt her hair being brushed aside and soft kisses were being placed on her neck. Turning her head slightly, she looked up to see Stephen gazing at her, lust apparent in his blue eyes. "I told ye ye were verra desirable, let us show ye how desirable ye really are." Heather pulled away to look at Stephen, a combination of both want and concern. "Michelle," she whispered. "It will just be between us, no one will ever know." Heather just stared as the two men stood up and began to remove their clothes, showing off their magnificent bodies to the PA. "I think you're wearing too much, love." Stu growled as he pulled her towards his body. His hands went to the hem of her t-shirt and in one swift motion, removed it from her form. Stephen deftly unclasped her bra and it slid down her shoulders. Using teamwork they had not shown earlier, the two went to work on her jeans and within seconds she stood bare before them. Instinctively, Heather moved her hands to cover herself. Stu shook his head and Stephen gathered her wrists and clasped them together behind her back in his large hand. "Please don't yer too beautiful ta cover yerself up." Before she could say anything else, Stu's lips were upon hers again. A shudder went through her body as she felt Stephen tracing her Phoenix tattoo with his tongue. Very gently, they picked her up and placed her on the bed. A kiss from both men, their tongues began to travel down as each claimed a breast for them to suckle. Soon, Heather felt her core being invaded as Stu took one thick digit and pushed it inside of her. Her back arched from the exquisite torture both men were giving her. She reached down with her hands and began to stroke both of them to full hardness. Soon she watched as Stu's face began to travel further down the length of her body. Spreading her legs wide to accommodate his broad shoulders, Stu rammed his tongue into the very heart of her. She cried out as her body jackknifed at the first swipe of his tongue. Turning her head, she licked the tip of Stephen's Irish blessing, before engulfing her mouth around it and beginning to suck. He was far too large for her to take him completely, so she wrapped her hand around the base as she licked, nipped, and sucked on the crown. Stephen's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the vibrations every time she moaned due to Stu's ministrations. Stu could not take it anymore; he had to be inside her. She whimpered when she felt him pull away and moaned when he slipped all nine inches deep inside her. Stephen could feel himself reaching his climax and pulled himself from Heather's warm mouth. Using his massive hand, Stephen stroked himself in time to Stu's thrusts into the brunette. Whispering words of love and tenderness into her ear, Stu felt Heather clawing his back as she her body began to tense up. Stu sat back up and placed her ankles on his shoulders causing more delicious friction between their bodies. Stephen finally let out a primal roar as he exploded all over Heather's chest and taut stomach. This caused a chain reaction with Stu and Heather allowing them to see stars and reach ultimate fulfillment.

After being able to catch her breath, Heather climbed over the two men and walked into the shower to remove Stephen's essence from her body. Both men glanced at each other and followed her into the shower where they cleaned her up and brought her back to bed. Stephen fell into his bed and was asleep within minutes, while the two newly formed lovers held each other and watched the credits roll. Stu looked down and saw the tears beginning to flow from Heather's eyes. "Why are you crying love?" Heather looked into his eyes which had returned to their normal color and whispered, "I've never felt as loved as I have tonight." Stu placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Well you better get you to it because this is something you will have every day and night, well minus the "Human Jar of Mayonaise" as Cena would say. The two laughed and cuddled close to each other as they finally defeated their insomnia. The next morning, Heather, Stu, and Stephen were down in the restaurant eating breakfast when Michelle joined them. Stephen immediately noticed the rather prominent mark on his girlfriend's neck as she swiped a piece of his bacon. Looking at her, the Irishman took a deep breath: "Ah know something happened last night and Ah can take a wild guess with whom." Michelle turned as red as her lover's hair as Heather choked on her coffee. Stephen ignored the reactions of both girls as he continued. "Ah too helped a friend last night." He then looked at Michelle, "The person Ah've helped has found the one who will make her happy, do Ah have ta worry about you helping the lil shite in this manner again?" Michelle glanced over at Randy, who was on the phone with his wife and firmly shook her head. "Then it's done and it's forgotten." Michelle smiled and rewarded her boyfriend with a deep, passionate kiss. Stu just shook his head and tried not to laugh. His ears turned slightly red as he was biting his lip. "Would you just spit it out Stu?" Michelle glared at the Englishmen. "Michelle, I've always guessed, but I never expected you to commit incest with your own 'brother.'" Stu got tripled teamed as Stephen smacked him upside his head and the girls punched him in the arms. Randy walked over the quartet as he was hanging up his phone. "If you want to keep your fish and chips, I strongly suggest you keep that big mouth of yours shut." Stu just looked over everyone, "What, Did I say something wrong?" Heather, Michelle, and Stephen exchanged glances and said just one word "Pathetic!"


End file.
